Secrets Don't Make Friends
by Bluesky7
Summary: Another oneshot songfic. Bakura finds himself a little obsessed with a certain brunette. He acts upon his feelings, and is in for a surprise! BA drivel, little bit of one sided YA, enjoy! Rated for situations and language.


_**Secrets Don't Make Friends**_

Blue: One-shot songfic, B/A. Nothing is explained, it's just here for kicks and giggles. Take it as it is, nothing more, nothing less.

Cell: The song is only there for a little interlude between each scene, and just to show that keeping secrets can go either way, it just depends who gets there first.

"..." is talking

_'...' are thoughts and song lyrics_

P.O.V changes and emphasis in **bold**.

**

* * *

**

**Secrets Don't Make Friends**

**One-Shot**

He had watched her for so long, the longing and lust in his eyes never once dimming. She was everything he had ever wanted, and the one thing he couldn't have. She was Mazaki Anzu, the one woman to stand up to him and not flinch; the one woman to care about him when no one else would; the one woman who tried to save him, and blamed herself for her unintentional failure.

_This place is a bloodbath_

_And we won't be taken alive_

_We stand alone_

_Under fictitious skies_

Here he was, the infamous King of Thieves, fantasizing about a simple woman. She was gorgeous in her own right, though, with brown hair that fell to mid-back, and sparkling blue eyes that burned with so much passion it made his chest hurt. He wanted her, and he wanted her so badly it was slowly turning him into a brainless little love sick puppy.

_You were always my enemy and carefully crafted my demise_

_You were always my enemy and carefully crafted my demise_

_Out hearts beat strong under fictitious skies_

_You were always my enemy, suck the life out of me_

_Your words are deadly weapons_

_Killing me, destroying me_

_Your words are deadly weapons_

_Scatter my brains across the wall_

And now he was standing outside of her house, a single black rose in hand, and a smirk adorning his features. If he wasn't so damn nervous, he would have felt actually happy. With a deep breath he lifted his hand, knocking on her innocent looking door. Oh how evil it could really be... If it slammed in his face before he got out what he needed to say, he would surely smash it into tiny pieces.

_You were my compass_

_Leading me to nowhere fast_

_Promises were lonely roads_

_I followed you down like a map_

The door slowly creaked open to reveal a stunning Anzu, 'dressed' in only a towel. Her hair hung down in saturated strands, water dripping onto the stained hardwood floor. Bakura felt his grip on reality slowly fading, and he struggled against an impending nosebleed. "Ah... Anzu!" A light blush feathered across Anzu's cheeks as she noticed where his eyes were fixed, but she held her head up high. "My eyes are up here, Bakura." She spoke levelly, a small smile playing across her lips as she pointed to her eyes. Oh, her cherry red lips... Fuck it, temptation was too great.

_You were always my enemy and carefully crafted my demise_

_You were always my enemy and carefully crafted my demise_

_Out hearts beat strong under fictitious skies_

_You were always my enemy, suck the life out of me_

_Your words are deadly weapons_

_Killing me, destroying me_

_Your words are deadly weapons_

_Scatter my brains across the wall_

The next thing he knew, he had pressed his lips to hers in a searing kiss that reached both of their souls. Before he could pull away, her small hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him inside of the house, and closer to her body. The door slammed behind the two, the black rose forgotten on the empty porch.

_Fuck you _

_Secrets don't make friends_

_Secrets don't make friends_

_Secrets don't make friends_

_Secrets don't make..._

Yami No Yuugi, or Atemu, as he is more commonly known, stood outside of Mazaki Anzu's door, a single red rose gripped tightly in his sweaty hand. Under his heel lay a crushed black rose, something he either hadn't seen, or didn't care about. He quickly rapped on the door, intent on making his feelings known to the girl he had come to care for so much. He was confident that she would willingly jump into his arms.

_Your words are deadly weapons_

_Killing me, destroying me_

_Your words are deadly weapons_

_Killing me, destroying me_

_You words are deadly weapons_

_Scatter my brains across the wall_

_Your words are deadly weapons_

_Killing me, destroying me_

_You words are deadly weapons_

_Scatter my brains across the wall_

The door slowly creaked open to reveal a stunning Anzu, dressed only in a towel. Atemu twitched slightly at the sight, a half smile forming on his face. That is, until a larger form appeared behind Anzu, wearing a towel around his waist. His eyes glinted dangerously, his long, white mane spilling onto Anzu's shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Atemu." Was his only acknowledgement, before Atemu found the door slammed in his face.

_Secrets don't make friends_

_Secrets don't make friends_

_Secrets don't make friends_

**Owari**

* * *

Blue: Alright… I do so many of these little drivels that it's starting to irk me… It's like a reprieve from writing the chapter stories and such…. Because that's such a chore and all, ha ha… Ah, I hope you enjoy reading this..

Sea: R/R, and stuff.


End file.
